1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screen generating apparatus, a screen generating system, and a screen generating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large variety of types of devices have appeared; and displays mounted thereon are understandably varied in many ways. Displays of different sizes are thus very often used among different types of devices. In general, in order for a software application to be compatible with displays of different sizes, the software is rewritten or the screen is virtually enlarged or reduced by hardware. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-151084, for example, discloses a technique that reduces images to be displayed according to the size of the display area.
The technique in the related art, however, has a problem in that images cannot be easily or sharply displayed when displayed on displays of different sizes. For example, the technique for reducing an image according to the size of the display area may fail to produce a sharp image because of its failure to activate a specific resolution in time for matching a new display of a different size. This can happen likewise in the technique for enlarging or reducing the screen by hardware. If software is to be rewritten, redesigning and reprogramming involve an increased number of man-hours, which is not favorable.
There is a need to provide a screen generating apparatus, a screen generating system, and a screen generating method that can easily generate a sharp display on displays of different sizes without requiring any additional development man-hours.